


The Road We Walk Together

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, continuation fic, one shots, writing drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Short little writing drabbles taking place in the same universe as my fic "You're My Future"





	The Road We Walk Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I’m just not in a super happy place right now, and I feel like my writing sucks and I’m going through such a big block right now that I decided to write just a short fluff scene.

This is like a bonus scene from my work “You’re My Future” I guess you can read it alone, but I would recommend reading the fic lol. This scene roughly happens sometime after they are engaged, but they aren’t married yet.

***

Keith wakes up to Lance screaming. Which is weird, because it’s normally him. Kosmo, who is in his bed in the corner of the room, let out a low whine.

Lance is curled into himself, close to the wall. His nails claw into his arms, his body trembles. But Keith’s there. Keith carefully pulls Lance’s arms to his side. He pushes Lance’s bangs back “Lance. Hey. Wake up. It’s okay,” He says softly.

Keith watches Lance’s eyes slowly flutter open. Keith waits for the eyes to focus. He wipes away the tears with the pad of his thumb. 

“Keith?”

“I’m here.”

Long fingers cling to his shirt, “I thought. I thought.”

“Hey. It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

Keith pulls Lance to his chest, wrapping his arms firmly but not too tight. He waits for Lance to loosen his grip, to finally relax. Lance pulls up his knees, almost a ball in his lap, which would be funny, considering Lance was six feet of muscle and already thirty years old, but Keith is too concerned. 

Keith rubbs circles into Lance’s back and he slowly releases the tension in his shoulders, his arms coming to his sides. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“It was just a stupid dream.”

“Hey, I know how real they can feel. How painful.”

Keith pulls back so he can see Lance’s face. It wasn’t always easy to read, Lance’s anxiety, his self-esteem issues, not when he was so good at hiding it, but if he could get a look at those eyes, maybe, he could tell what was wrong.

Blue eyes met him, dark, but focused, clear. It wasn’t bad then. Just a scare.

“I thought…you were gone,” Lance’s voice cracks. He looks down away from Keith.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“In the dream. You left.”

“I’m never going to leave you.”

“You didn’t just leave,” Lance put his forehead to Keith’s chest, “You died.”

Keith puts a firm hand on Lance’s neck, grounding him. His fingers brush the soft, wispy hair. “Hey. Nothing is going to keep us apart. You understand? I’ve been through hell and back. So many people have left me,” Keith feels his voice crack, “I’m not letting anything happen to either of us. I’m not…I know what it means to be left.”

Blue eyes meet Keith’s. He feels, rather than sees, the hand that strokes his jaw. Lance clamps down, a hand on each side of his face, “Keith. Hey. I’m not going to let you leave me either.” 

Keith pushes forward. Soft lips meet his. He drags an arm around Lance’s waist, bringing him to his chest. Heat prickles through his chest down his spine. He needs more, always more. He pulls Lance closer. 

Lance tastes the way he smelled, like a blend of salty and sweet. He tastes like caramel, and the ocean; he smells like sunshine, a little like sweat, and laundry hanging out to dry. He smells like home. 

That’s why he couldn’t get enough, because he feels like home.

Keith lets that feeling swell around him, encompassing him. 

And when Lance kisses him like this, firmly, like he couldn’t get enough, like he wouldn’t let him escape, but also a little sloppy, as if telling Keith, he wasn’t perfect, but he was okay with showing that to Keith, that’s when Keith knew he would never have really been able to fall out of love with Lance. 

Finally, Keith pulls back, resting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, “I love you,” he murmurs against warm skin.

“I know,” Lance says. Keith could hear the smile in his voice, expecting Keith to protest or joke back.

“Good,” Keith says. 

Lance let out a scoff, but allows Keith to pull him in tighter, because neither of them wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly take requests for this fic or any other short little things people want. As long as it isn't super smutty, lol, I don't think I can write that kind of stuff well.


End file.
